


Keith's New Pet

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Ending, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Keith has a new pet and she's cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Happy Easter everyone! Just want to throw out a fluff fic to celebrate. XD. Enjoy!

They looked at him. He looked back. It stared back at them then back to its owner.  
  
"Keith, what is that on your lap?"  
  
Keith glances down and scratches underneath its chin as it smiles and purrs.  
  
"A cabbit."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A cabbit. A crossbreed between a rabbit and a cat. That's what I think by the looks. Coran called it something else in Altean gibberish."  
  
There it is. With its back turned to them, it sat on Keith's lap with those long, droopy ears hanging along on both sides of his legs. They could see a ping pong size ball of fur on its bottom and for a brief thought, they thought it was a big, brown and shaggy plush toy.  
  
Pidge adjusted her glasses and moved for closer examination from behind. "This sounds like an anime I've heard before. Do you know its gender?"  
  
"It's a she."  
  
She turns her head at the strange sounds behind her and gave a small hop around on Keith's lap. She looks up with her big hazel eyes. Her eyes were like marbles and her ears were pinkish inside with white furs at the inside base. Her left ear was tilted down while her right was up and parts of her front paws are white. Her three whiskers were long on the cheeks with two more over her eyes. What caught their eyes was a garnet gem in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Does she have a name?" as Hunk moves closer and places his index on top of her head with gentle strokes. "She's so soft!"  
  
Keith looked down at her and quickly shifted his eyes with his head turned. Only a breeze came out of his mouth.  
  
"Huh?" as Lance tilted his body close to Keith with his hand cupped over his ear. "We didn't hear ya, buddy."  
  
"Aki."  
  
All three members turned their heads to see Shiro walking with a small towel around his neck while wiping his face. Shiro smiled.  
  
"Before you ask, she-" as Shiro pointed at Aki who climbed onto Keith's left shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek. "followed Keith from our recent scouting and never left his side since then so we had to bring her along."  
  
Hunk stood up. "Oh! So is that why Keith was in a hurry to see Coran that day."  
  
Lance scratches his head. "How did you guys find it?"  
  
Shiro did an open and closed motion of his hands. "We found an egg on that scouting ship and being curious as he was, Keith touched it, her egg glowed bright and just hatched."  
  
"What? It was calling me to touch it."  
  
"I didn't heard it."  
  
Keith pouted.

Shiro smiled.  
  
"So you are saying that Aki here believes Keith to be its mother."  
  
Shiro nodded.  
  
"Oh really? Well, isn't that cute? Keith has a cute pet." when Lance's index went close to pet Aki, she stares at it and opens her mouth as she nips his finger tip. Lance pulls his finger back quick and kisses it. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
Shiro gave a gentle, understanding smile. "She did that to me too, Lance. She didn't even bit Coran when he was examining her."  
  
Pidge stared at Lance, then Shiro, and back to Aki who was cleaning herself with her front paw. She wanted to test a certain theory and she went to scratch her chin. Aki was purring to her scratches.  
  
"She likes Coran, Hunk and I than you and Shiro. I assumed that she likes Allura too." She was giving her knowing smile. "Now I can see why."  
  
Lance and Shiro cocked their head while Keith just blinked in confusion. Keith sighed and got up from his seat while holding Aki in his arms.  
  
"I'll let you guys talk this out. I promised Allura to have Aki bathe and see her to start with Aki's training."  
  
Aki happily meows loud and nuzzled closer to his chest. Keith smiled and walked out of the lounging area. When Keith was fully out of their sight, Pidge grins with an evil chuckle.  
  
"Aki finds you both a threat to Keith."  
  
"Wait what?" as Lance was flabbergast by the accusation. "How are we a threat to that Mullet?!"  
  
Shiro quirked his brow. "Not sure what you're trying to insinuate here, Pidge."  
  
Hunk twiddled his fingers as he made a big sidestep move behind Pidge. He knew immediately what she was saying. She gave a huge joker-like smile while adjusting her glasses for a perfect glare.  
  
"You believed we didn't see the subtle hints and gestures? You two have a crush on Keith."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Keith paused his steps and looked back at the loud noise. Aki blinked and looked up at Keith with a head tilt. She meows.  
  
He shook his head and looks down at Aki. "I'm curious why you bite both Lance and Shiro and not the others including Coran. Do you not like them?"  
  
She meows with her eyes closed and rubbed her cheek on his chest.  
  
"Okay okay. Let's go have that bath together." He laughs and heads toward his room.


	2. Aki loves Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk's first babysitting with Aki and it's lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: XD. I need to write something fluffy to balance out what I am going to write for my other fics. I don't want my mind to go too dark. lol.

Aki cocks her head and moves her small nose closer to a long, strange orange stick-like cone. Hunk gulps and waits nervously as he watches her make a small hop closer to his hand. He was in charge of babysitting her while Keith was out and Hunk wasn't sure how to make her feel relax around him. It was a first time that she was away from Keith.

 

_I hope she likes it. I hope she doesn't hates me. Please don't bite me too._

  
  
And it wasn't a pleasant response when Keith calmed her down. Anyone would melt with Aki's sad look, but being Keith, he was firm with her and made sure she listened to Hunk since Lance was out of the question and Pidge has her own thing to do. Allura would help out later after she was done helping with Coran. Shiro went with Keith to help scout out another distress signal.

 

_Okay Hunk. You can do this. Everyone said I'm the best cook in the universe so I hope it's true._

  
  
"I know you're pretty hungry by now and since you're like a rabbit from our planet, I assume you would like carrots? Well, this is similar from what I can remember."  
  
Aki sniffs again.

 

_That's a good start._

  
  
Hunk twiddles his fingers and look on nervously as Aki took a quick small bite. She sat up straight while nibbling a piece of carrot goo. She swallows and Hunk gulps.  
  
"MEOW!" Aki flashes her happy smile and digs in the carrot goo.

 

_YES! Success!_

  
  
Hunk lets out a huge sigh of relief with his hand over his chest. Score one for Hunk. He looks up and smiles at the door where Keith just walked in.  
  
"Thanks, Hunk. All I fed her was milk since I didn't know what kind of food she eats." as Keith watched Aki cleaning her dirty face with her paws when she literally dig into her food.  
  
"Safe to say that she loves the carrot goo." Hunk laughs. "She's a herbivore creature so I'll try to make more veggie type goo for her."  
  
"You're the best, Hunk. Not sure how I will do with her feeding without your expertise."

 

_Aww'd. Keith compliment me. <3. _

  
  
Hunk scratches the back of his head. "Aww'd Keith. It's not a problem. That's what a team is for. We watch out for each other."  
  
"Meow!" as Aki just finish her grooming and turns quick to see Keith who was standing behind her, smiling.  
  
She raises and wiggles her tail up. Keith recognizes her stance and opens his arms wide enough for her to jump onto his chest as she climbs up and nuzzles her face onto his cheek with happiness.  
  
"This is too cute." with Hunk wiping a tear and blowing his nose on his white apron. _I wish I had a camera with me to take this cute moment._  
  
Keith looks at Hunk while Aki moves to sit on his shoulder like a perch. "I'm glad Aki has warm up to you, but I still can't get her to stop hissing at Lance and Shiro. Do you know why and how?"  
  
Hunk blinks. "Uhh... You really do not know do you Keith?"

 

_Oh boy. I hope Lance and Shiro would stop beating around the bush with their conflicted feelings._

  
  
Keith shook head carefully without knocking Aki off of his shoulder. Her soft furs were tickling his face and ear since he can't stop smiling.  
  
"Sorry man, I can't really say that I know her actual reasoning beside she has that protectiveness feel for her 'momma'." Hunk snickers with the mention of 'momma' and Keith's grimace look when he heard that word again. "She'll warm up to them soon enough once she knows they're not a threat."

  
  
_Or when those two can confess their pent-up feelings to you._

  
  
Keith grabs Aki by her scruff and stares face-to-face at her. She just smiles with her eyes closed with her usual cheery meowing. His brow quirks up with slight suspicion. She was playing her cute card on him.  
  
Without breaking his stare at Aki, Keith asks, "Hey Hunk, when you have the time, do you think...you can teach me how to make her food?"  
  
Hunk's eyes sparkle with his goofy smile. "You want me to? I may not be the best teacher and I really don't mind fixing meals for Aki."  
  
"What are you talking about, Hunk? You're the mother of the team and very lucky to have you too." as Keith places her back on his shoulder when her eyes became wide and watery with her mouth curving down. His finger tickles underneath her chin. "I want to learn how. Just in case, you're away on a mission.

 

_I feel so lucky to have you too, Keith._ Hunk sniffles. 

  
Hunk thumbs up at Keith. "Of course, buddy! We can start now since I'm going to whip another batch for dinner and snacks."  
  
Keith smiles. "Thank you."

 

_No, thank you. <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> I am open for any suggestions for this fic. XD. It can be very random, but this fic will be kept in T-rating. I don't mind if it is crack too. lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> "Aki" means Autumn in Japanese. ;3
> 
> Based on these cute pics: [Her sitting](http://www.drneko.com/anime/tenchi/gallery/Rk/cl/RkCl0027.jpg) & [her smiling](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/tenchi/images/7/7c/Ryoyall.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120129022310).
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
